Hunted for life
by Vishous Sexy
Summary: This is a Maxamum Ride and Twilight fanfic Its first of this kind of fanfic I did please R
1. Who are you

Max headed out the door of the bus for her school trip. After seeing Fang kiss a girl she never wanted to talk to him. Max just wanted to leave and never come back '_maybe Fang will be happy if I just left and never come back' _Max thought. Max looked up and a boy walked over to her.

"Hello are you new at this school," the boy asked. Max looked at him was he an Eraser. "Yes," Max said as she looked at Fang. "You seem mad at something," the boy said. "Do I know you from some where," Max asked. "Well no but my name is Jesse but I know you," Jesse said as he said that Max started to back up. "I wont hurt you Max," Jesse said as he up his hand out but stopped and then putting it down.

Max looked at him '_why is he hesitating ' _Max thought. "I wanted to tell you that something bad going to happen," Jesse said as he started to walk away and Max grabbed his arm it was freezing. "What are you no human can be this cold," Max said as she let go of his arm. Jesse looked away and started to walk away again.

Max grabbed his arm again and said "if you want me to trust you then tell me what you are." "Well your going to find out latter," Jesse said as he pulled his arm away from her. "Can we go some where with less humans," Jesse asked. Max looked at Fang and said "Yes if you want," Max said as she walked away Fang looked up at her and said "where is Max going."

Jesse pulled her into a hall way and started to bite his lip then said "I'm trying to find away to tell you what I am with out scaring you." "What do you mean scaring me," Max asked. "Well I'm a Vampire that's why I was hesitating," Jesse said "I was born a vampire my parents are vampires before I was born." Jesse looked away.

"What a vampire I thought that they were not real," Max said as he walked over to her and touched her face with his hands. "Well they are real or I would not be here," Jesse said as he pulled his hands away. "How old are you and how long have you been that age," Max asked. "Well I'm 16 but I just turned 16 and my fathers almost 119 years old," Jesse said as he walked away. Max ran up to him and said "well we all have some thing wrong." Max grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a wall. "What else powers do you have," Max asked Jesse. "Well I can read minds like my dad but I can run real fast," Jesse said "and I read your mind your mad at Fang."

"Yes I saw him kiss a girl," Max said as she looked away. Jesse looked at her and said "maybe we can make him mad so that he wanted you." "How can we do the," Max asked. "Well I can kiss you in front of him just like he did to you," Jesse said with a smirk on his face.

"Well we can try but what about your urges," Max asked. "If my dad could hold his urges before, my mom she became a vampire I think I can do it," Jesse said as he grabbed Max's hand and walked out of the hall way to find Fang.

Fang was sitting on a bench with Iggy they were talking. Jesse started to talk with Max and Fang saw them. Jesse leaned down and kissed Max on the lips. Max put her arms around his neck trying not to shiver. Fang got up and walked over to Max. "What do you think your doing to her," Fang growled as Max broke the kiss and said "well you liked to kiss that red head girl." Jesse looked at Fang and said "Come on babe lets get into My mustang and I will drive you home." Fang's jaw dropped as Jesse walked away. "I'll be right there baby," Max said as Jesse winked. Fang walked over to Max.

"Max how old is he," Fang growled at Jesse. "He's 16 and he's so cute why do you care," Max said as she started walking out as Fang grabbed her arm. "He's to old for you Max," Fang said as Max pulled away. "He's nice and would never hurt me," Max said as she heard revving of a engine "let go of me Jesse waiting for me." "Why did you kiss him," Fang asked her.

Max turned around and said "how do you like that red headed girl that kissed you any way he knows what I am and loves me for who I am." Fang walked out the door with Max as he saw Jesse got out of his car and open the red mustang's passenger door. Jesse leaned down and kissed Max on the lips.

"Hello babe lets go," Jesse said as he turned around and Max said "make sure every one is at school so we can pick you up." Jesse shut the door and walked over to the drivers side and got in. Jesse started the car and turned on his CD. Max rolled down the window and said "make sure and we can go out." Jesse put the car in drive and speed down the road.

Fang watched the car leave as he got ready to leave. '_Why is she doing this, oh she saw me with the girl and she's mad at me'_ Fang thought as he got on the bus. Max looked at Jesse and said "are you hungry now." Jesse look at her and said "no not now even if I would stop my self before I did it." Max looked away as Jesse started to talk again "Your in trouble your going to get hurt." Max looked scared though she knew something was going to happen.

"You and your family can live with us if you want," Jesse said as he turned his head back to the road. "Where do you live," Max asked. "Well my hole family lives in Washington state and we can take any thing on……," Jesse was about to finish the sentence when his phone rang "Hello oh Alice I told you maybe oh ok I will tell her."

"What are you going to tell me," Max asked Jesse. "Oh she said that you must come with me or you will die," Jesse said then he turned back to her and said "we can tell your flock after school I will take you guys out for Supper." Max looked at him and saw that they were at school.

"That would be great but don't say die to the little kids," Max said then she remembered "what about Angle she can read minds." "Don't worry I'm like my mom my father could not read her mind," Jesse said as he pointed to the buses coming down the road.

Max got out and headed to the buses waiting for her flock. Angel walked off the bus and saw Max standing waiting for her and the others. Angel ran over to Max and asked "Max are you waiting for me." Max looked down and said "Yah." As every one walked over to Max. "Max we are going the wrong way," Iggy said as every one nodded. "Iggy we're getting a ride," Max said as Fang rolled his eyes. "Hello so your Max's family," Jesse asked as Fang started to growl. "Wow it that what your driving," Gasman asked as every ones eyes were on him.

"Yah this is my car," Jesse said as Max interrupted him and said "he wants to take us out for Supper." Every ones screamed except Fang. Jesse opened the doors for the flock to get in. After getting every one in Jesse's phone rang "Hello oh father I coming home in a few days yah that to so go on the hikes I will go when I get home yes I'm controlling it tell mom that I love her well see you soon." Jesse hung up his phone "you will have to ask Anne to go out with me." Max nodded and said "are you going to tell them the hole thing." "Well yah because I will be gone for two or three days," Jesse said. Fang grumbled at Jesse.

When they got to Anne's house Jesse's eyes where black. "Max go inside and tell Anne that we are going out with your flock," Jesse said as she opened the door. As soon as Max was out Jesse put his head on the steering wheel. '_Pull my self together come on she's nice never hurt her_' Jesse thought as soon Max came out and said "she said it was all right."

When they pulled up to a expensive restaurant Max looked at him and said "are you sure you can afford this." "Yes I can afford this," Jesse said as the waiter came up and asked for their orders. After getting the orders Jesse looked at Max and she nodded. "Guys we have some thing to tell you," Max said as Jesse looked down trying to get the words right.

"Well first things first I'm ah Vampire and you guys are in trouble your are going to get hurt and I told Max that you guys can come live with me," Jesse said as the waiter came up and gave them their drinks but Jesse gave his to Max. "Prove that you're a vampire," Fang said. Jesse unclenched his jaw and smiled showing his teeth. Every one stared at his teeth until closed his mouth.

The waiter came with their food except Jesse. "If any one dared you to eat real food would you," Fang asked. Jesse grabbed a roll and took a bite of it and swallowed it. "What else shows that you're a vampire," Fang asked as soon he said that Jesse got up and walked over to him and touched the back of his neck it was freezing.

Fang started to shiver and Jesse pulled back his arm started to talk "any of you want to come to my house to live." Every one just looked at him and he said "we have a lot of money so as soon as you get old to drive I will buy you a car to use." Fang looked at Max then nodded and every one else nodded.

"Greet we leave tomorrow but you can not tell Anne," Jesse said saw that every one was puzzled. "Oh when we get to my house I will be gone for a few days to hunt so I don't hurt you guys,' Jesse said. "We are going to pack tonight so that we can leave tomorrow morning," Max said as she took a bit of steak. "Can Total come," Angel asked Jesse.

"Yah but be careful," Jesse said as he grabbed his jacket and gave it to Max to keep warm. Jesse gabbed his phone and dialed Alice number. "Alice yes six of them 3 boys 3 girls yes I will ask them," Jesse covered the phone and asked "what colors do you like."

After getting the colors and telling them to Alice them and getting what food they like he hung up the phone. "Sorry my aunt is real likes to put things together so when you get there your beds will be the color you like," Jesse said as he paid for the diner. They walked out to the car.

Jesse opened the door to his car so that they can get in. "Max if you want me to help you pack tonight just leave the window open," Jesse said as Max nodded. They pulled into Anne's house. "This is bad very bad," Jesse said as he looked out into the woods. "What's the matter," Max asked. "Oh there's a eraser out in the woods I will be right back," Jesse said as he got out of the car and ran into the woods.

Max suddenly got out and every one else followed into the house as they started to hear growling and snapping. Anne was already in her bed sleeping. They ran into their rooms and started to get things together. They had every thing packed and ready as soon as Jesse got back start putting their stuff in the car. As soon as the sun was up they jumped into his car and they were off.

"Where are we heading," Fang asked as Jesse hit the gas hitting 70 miles an hour. "Heading to Washington to my house," Jesse said as he drove to a gas station. "What are we doing," Fang growled. "I don't think we can get far without gas and food," Jesse said rolling his eye.

After getting all of things they needed and after Jesse paid for it they left. Jesse's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello dad I told you that I'm coming I know its tough yes ok I will have to do that," Jesse said as he grabbed his jacket and pulled out his wallet "ok I have it now what ok bye."

"Ok what was that for," Max asked. "Oh my aunt saw that I will be pulled over so keep low and are you strapped in," Jesse said as he headed through the intersection.


	2. Meeting people

Max headed out the door of the bus for her school trip. After seeing Fang kiss a girl she never wanted to talk to him. Max just wanted to leave and never come back '_maybe Fang will be happy if I just left and never come back' _Max thought. Max looked up and a boy walked over to her.

"Hello are you new at this school," the boy asked. Max looked at him was he an Eraser. "Yes," Max said as she looked at Fang. "You seem mad at something," the boy said. "Do I know you from some where," Max asked. "Well no but my name is Jesse but I know you," Jesse said as he said that Max started to back up. "I wont hurt you Max," Jesse said as he up his hand out but stopped and then putting it down.

Max looked at him '_why is he hesitating ' _Max thought. "I wanted to tell you that something bad going to happen," Jesse said as he started to walk away and Max grabbed his arm it was freezing. "What are you no human can be this cold," Max said as she let go of his arm. Jesse looked away and started to walk away again.

Max grabbed his arm again and said "if you want me to trust you then tell me what you are." "Well your going to find out latter," Jesse said as he pulled his arm away from her. "Can we go some where with less humans," Jesse asked. Max looked at Fang and said "Yes if you want," Max said as she walked away Fang looked up at her and said "where is Max going."

Jesse pulled her into a hall way and started to bite his lip then said "I'm trying to find away to tell you what I am with out scaring you." "What do you mean scaring me," Max asked. "Well I'm a Vampire that's why I was hesitating," Jesse said "I was born a vampire my parents are vampires before I was born." Jesse looked away.

"What a vampire I thought that they were not real," Max said as he walked over to her and touched her face with his hands. "Well they are real or I would not be here," Jesse said as he pulled his hands away. "How old are you and how long have you been that age," Max asked. "Well I'm 16 but I just turned 16 and my fathers almost 119 years old," Jesse said as he walked away. Max ran up to him and said "well we all have some thing wrong." Max grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a wall. "What else powers do you have," Max asked Jesse. "Well I can read minds like my dad but I can run real fast," Jesse said "and I read your mind your mad at Fang."

"Yes I saw him kiss a girl," Max said as she looked away. Jesse looked at her and said "maybe we can make him mad so that he wanted you." "How can we do the," Max asked. "Well I can kiss you in front of him just like he did to you," Jesse said with a smirk on his face.

"Well we can try but what about your urges," Max asked. "If my dad could hold his urges before, my mom she became a vampire I think I can do it," Jesse said as he grabbed Max's hand and walked out of the hall way to find Fang.

Fang was sitting on a bench with Iggy they were talking. Jesse started to talk with Max and Fang saw them. Jesse leaned down and kissed Max on the lips. Max put her arms around his neck trying not to shiver. Fang got up and walked over to Max. "What do you think your doing to her," Fang growled as Max broke the kiss and said "well you liked to kiss that red head girl." Jesse looked at Fang and said "Come on babe lets get into My mustang and I will drive you home." Fang's jaw dropped as Jesse walked away. "I'll be right there baby," Max said as Jesse winked. Fang walked over to Max.

"Max how old is he," Fang growled at Jesse. "He's 16 and he's so cute why do you care," Max said as she started walking out as Fang grabbed her arm. "He's to old for you Max," Fang said as Max pulled away. "He's nice and would never hurt me," Max said as she heard revving of a engine "let go of me Jesse waiting for me." "Why did you kiss him," Fang asked her.

Max turned around and said "how do you like that red headed girl that kissed you any way he knows what I am and loves me for who I am." Fang walked out the door with Max as he saw Jesse got out of his car and open the red mustang's passenger door. Jesse leaned down and kissed Max on the lips.

"Hello babe lets go," Jesse said as he turned around and Max said "make sure every one is at school so we can pick you up." Jesse shut the door and walked over to the drivers side and got in. Jesse started the car and turned on his CD. Max rolled down the window and said "make sure and we can go out." Jesse put the car in drive and speed down the road.

Fang watched the car leave as he got ready to leave. '_Why is she doing this, oh she saw me with the girl and she's mad at me'_ Fang thought as he got on the bus. Max looked at Jesse and said "are you hungry now." Jesse look at her and said "no not now even if I would stop my self before I did it." Max looked away as Jesse started to talk again "Your in trouble your going to get hurt." Max looked scared though she knew something was going to happen.

"You and your family can live with us if you want," Jesse said as he turned his head back to the road. "Where do you live," Max asked. "Well my hole family lives in Washington state and we can take any thing on……," Jesse was about to finish the sentence when his phone rang "Hello oh Alice I told you maybe oh ok I will tell her."

"What are you going to tell me," Max asked Jesse. "Oh she said that you must come with me or you will die," Jesse said then he turned back to her and said "we can tell your flock after school I will take you guys out for Supper." Max looked at him and saw that they were at school.

"That would be great but don't say die to the little kids," Max said then she remembered "what about Angle she can read minds." "Don't worry I'm like my mom my father could not read her mind," Jesse said as he pointed to the buses coming down the road.

Max got out and headed to the buses waiting for her flock. Angel walked off the bus and saw Max standing waiting for her and the others. Angel ran over to Max and asked "Max are you waiting for me." Max looked down and said "Yah." As every one walked over to Max. "Max we are going the wrong way," Iggy said as every one nodded. "Iggy we're getting a ride," Max said as Fang rolled his eyes. "Hello so your Max's family," Jesse asked as Fang started to growl. "Wow it that what your driving," Gasman asked as every ones eyes were on him.

"Yah this is my car," Jesse said as Max interrupted him and said "he wants to take us out for Supper." Every ones screamed except Fang. Jesse opened the doors for the flock to get in. After getting every one in Jesse's phone rang "Hello oh father I coming home in a few days yah that to so go on the hikes I will go when I get home yes I'm controlling it tell mom that I love her well see you soon." Jesse hung up his phone "you will have to ask Anne to go out with me." Max nodded and said "are you going to tell them the hole thing." "Well yah because I will be gone for two or three days," Jesse said. Fang grumbled at Jesse.

When they got to Anne's house Jesse's eyes where black. "Max go inside and tell Anne that we are going out with your flock," Jesse said as she opened the door. As soon as Max was out Jesse put his head on the steering wheel. '_Pull my self together come on she's nice never hurt her_' Jesse thought as soon Max came out and said "she said it was all right."

When they pulled up to a expensive restaurant Max looked at him and said "are you sure you can afford this." "Yes I can afford this," Jesse said as the waiter came up and asked for their orders. After getting the orders Jesse looked at Max and she nodded. "Guys we have some thing to tell you," Max said as Jesse looked down trying to get the words right.

"Well first things first I'm ah Vampire and you guys are in trouble your are going to get hurt and I told Max that you guys can come live with me," Jesse said as the waiter came up and gave them their drinks but Jesse gave his to Max. "Prove that you're a vampire," Fang said. Jesse unclenched his jaw and smiled showing his teeth. Every one stared at his teeth until closed his mouth.

The waiter came with their food except Jesse. "If any one dared you to eat real food would you," Fang asked. Jesse grabbed a roll and took a bite of it and swallowed it. "What else shows that you're a vampire," Fang asked as soon he said that Jesse got up and walked over to him and touched the back of his neck it was freezing.

Fang started to shiver and Jesse pulled back his arm started to talk "any of you want to come to my house to live." Every one just looked at him and he said "we have a lot of money so as soon as you get old to drive I will buy you a car to use." Fang looked at Max then nodded and every one else nodded.

"Greet we leave tomorrow but you can not tell Anne," Jesse said saw that every one was puzzled. "Oh when we get to my house I will be gone for a few days to hunt so I don't hurt you guys,' Jesse said. "We are going to pack tonight so that we can leave tomorrow morning," Max said as she took a bit of steak. "Can Total come," Angel asked Jesse.

"Yah but be careful," Jesse said as he grabbed his jacket and gave it to Max to keep warm. Jesse gabbed his phone and dialed Alice number. "Alice yes six of them 3 boys 3 girls yes I will ask them," Jesse covered the phone and asked "what colors do you like."

After getting the colors and telling them to Alice them and getting what food they like he hung up the phone. "Sorry my aunt is real likes to put things together so when you get there your beds will be the color you like," Jesse said as he paid for the diner. They walked out to the car.

Jesse opened the door to his car so that they can get in. "Max if you want me to help you pack tonight just leave the window open," Jesse said as Max nodded. They pulled into Anne's house. "This is bad very bad," Jesse said as he looked out into the woods. "What's the matter," Max asked. "Oh there's a eraser out in the woods I will be right back," Jesse said as he got out of the car and ran into the woods.

Max suddenly got out and every one else followed into the house as they started to hear growling and snapping. Anne was already in her bed sleeping. They ran into their rooms and started to get things together. They had every thing packed and ready as soon as Jesse got back start putting their stuff in the car. As soon as the sun was up they jumped into his car and they were off.

"Where are we heading," Fang asked as Jesse hit the gas hitting 70 miles an hour. "Heading to Washington to my house," Jesse said as he drove to a gas station. "What are we doing," Fang growled. "I don't think we can get far without gas and food," Jesse said rolling his eye.

After getting all of things they needed and after Jesse paid for it they left. Jesse's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello dad I told you that I'm coming I know its tough yes ok I will have to do that," Jesse said as he grabbed his jacket and pulled out his wallet "ok I have it now what ok bye."

"Ok what was that for," Max asked. "Oh my aunt saw that I will be pulled over so keep low and are you strapped in," Jesse said as he headed through the intersection.


End file.
